


Rose Lalonde Uses A Vibrator In Bed On A Lovely Saturday Afternoon

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Vibrators, ambiguous genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: She felt it with her eyes shut, knowing the path through the air through little more than muscle memory, inching her fingers all the way up the delightfully smooth plastic until it reached a switch that she could flick, just like that, and then a second level that she could flick to make it buzz even more loudly, an angry swarm of bees.Not exactly the sexiest thought at noon o'one in the morning-afternoon, Rose, care to try that again?An angry swarm ofsexybees.There we go.
Kudos: 11





	Rose Lalonde Uses A Vibrator In Bed On A Lovely Saturday Afternoon

The eager sun sent her striated waves of beaming light, crisscrossing photons across Rose's thin, delicate little bedsheet blanket that you'd have to work hard to convince anyone provided anything but the most bare modicum of warmth. It was basically a fitted sheet, or maybe a piece of octopus-covered tissue paper, to cover up her gossamer self with similarly gossamer substance, her only defense from the harsh elements of the air conditioning. So delicate that the white-orange, creamsicle sunlight punctured right through and onto the other side.

What a lovely noontime wake-up. She arched her back, sunning like a cat, pressing her head into her pillow while she twisted and stretched and contorted in all the best ways to make her muscles scream with delight. This was truly what weekends were for - reaching over to the power outlet and grabbing the idle magic wand (euphemistically) on the floor. She felt it with her eyes shut, knowing the path through the air through little more than muscle memory, inching her fingers all the way up the delightfully smooth plastic until it reached a switch that she could flick, just like that, and then a second level that she could flick to make it buzz even more loudly, an angry swarm of bees.

Not exactly the sexiest thought at noon o'one in the morning-afternoon, Rose, care to try that again?

An angry swarm of _sexy_ bees.

There we go.

She let her little sleep shirt, a number just as lacy as her blanket and revealing even less to the imagination, ride up on her stomach, and pulled her wand down beneath the blanket with a smug little grin to nobody in particular outside of the empty air in her bedroom. Her hand grew a little fuzzy and tingly from the sensation of being jackhammered along this rabidly vibrating, uh, vibrator, but that mattered very little when there was masturbation to be done. Her eyes remained lazily shut while she pressed it to her crotch, and immediately second-guessed her decision to start it on max.

Back down one level, yes, that was much better. She let it linger, for minutes at a time while she kept her eyes pleasantly shut, her toes curling every so often, feet bending inwards as lovely representation of tension and pleasure. The way the thrumming sensation buried itself upwards inside of her, almost reaching up into her stomach, just tickling the edges of her legs, buzz buzz, bitch.

Then, came the movement, up and down, slowly and steadily, little need for anything more complicated than that. It's a vibrator, who are you kidding? Why overcomplicate things? Great for getting off and for working the knots out of sore muscles, now that was a multitasker! She applied a little downward pressure, curling it along its axis, pressing the wand into the most sensitive parts beneath her panties until she was really rapt with attention on it. Her eyes even managed to crack open a little, and her breath hitched every so often, like it was coming in musical measures in a somewhat even, steady tempo.

Her panties began to dampen with arousal, a sign of a job well done. She continued to allow herself to luxuriate in bed, twisting herself every which way, curling her body around itself to stretch tired, sore morning limbs while the vibrator continued to work its noble duty and extract the most buoyant of pleasures from her flesh.

It didn't take long to reach a piquant climax, feeling the dull roar beginning in her insides before making itself evident on the outside of her body through a sudden layer of goosebumps running from head to toe in sinuous waves. She arched herself off the bed, before rolling herself back into it, arch, roll, arch, roll, her body itself gnashing for attention as her undergarments grew stained with fluids. She continued to engage in due torsion from the vibrator, until enough was enough, and the overstimulation grew to uncomfortable levels.

She hit the switch, unsummoning the swarm of angry bees, and gently placed the vibrator back down onto the floor, before lying down, taking a deep breath, and sitting up. Her eyes opened after a good two minutes. Time to start the day!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
